


Kratos' Kuickies

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Collars, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Futanari, Incest, Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: A collection of FE prompts roughly 1k words.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Robin x Noire & Morgan: double bj, Incest

It was a both a sweet moment and a deplorable one when Robin slid out of bed and saw both his future daughters Morgan and Noire standing completely nude at the side of his and Tharja's bed. With his and Tharja's wedding ceremony taking place later tonight, it seemed she had already left for the day and apparently had tasked their daughters with a mission.

He smiled, still nude from the events of last night with his long and thick cock standing erect at the sight of his two buxom daughter's naked bodies. "I assume this is the early gift Tharja had set up for me today?" He asked light-heartedly, watching as both the smiling girls sank to their knees to give him Tharja's gift.

"We're here to service your cock, father," Morgan said cheerfully, "So don't put our needs before yours today; mother's orders."

"Can't argue with her can I?"" He laughed, stepping forward and offering his dick up to his two dark haired daughter's. He looked down and moaned as Morgan and Noire both picked either side of his cock and began to drag their tongues back and forth along his length, licking their way from his tip to his base in steady, consistent rounds. He placed both of his hands on the top of their heads, simply resting his hands there in a bit of desperation as he leaned his head back and moaned from the increasingly loving licks.

While Morgan didn't want her father to spoil her today, she had no issue with reaching between her thighs and shoving two fingers in and out of her slick pussy while she worked her tongue along her father's meaty dick. She let out quiet whines, the excitement of servicing her father had made her restless the night before and now she was able to put that pent up energy to good use.

Kneeling right beside her sister, Noire licked her way along her side of her father's cock, takinga much softer pace than her eccentric sister. She peppered loving kisses down the side of Robin's shaft every once and awhile, keeping her father on guard so he wouldn't zone out from the same sort of pleasure. Noire was a bit more disciplined than her sister, she kept her whole attention on her task rather than playing with her own pussy or ass.

Morgan suddenly leaned in further to the side and wrapped her lips around her father's cockhead and started to suck him down, bobbing her head back and forth across his many inches with ease, showing off to her father and sister just how wall she could slurp down his length.

Noire groaned in frustration, she sank downward and brought her lips up to her father's balls, leaving his cock solely to her sister. She closed her eyes and gave her father's sac a loving kiss, sucking on his leathery skin and licking it between her lips. She opened her eyes and glanced meekly up at her father who happened to be looking in her direction, seeing the enjoyment and happiness on his face only encouraged her further to keep making out with his sac.

The soon to be husband reached out with both hands and grabbed the sides of Morgan's head, using his grip on her head to guide her mouth quicker along his cock, pushing his shaft suddenly down her tight throat. Robin moaned lowly from having his balls worshipped and coated in a nice sheen of saliva while his cock was teased by Morgan's lips and tongue before it shoved into the vice of her gullet.

Robin could feel Morgan's nose inhaling and exhaling at times when he pushed her mouth all the way down his cock with her nose brushing against his pelvis. Even though he wanted nothing more than to pump his dick repeatedly down Morgan's throatuntil he came, the wet slurps on his sac reminded him that Morgan's wasn't the only one who wanted his cum.

He let go of Morgan's head and allowed her to push her sealed lips up and down his cock for a few more moments before he stopped her and let her slide her mouth off his shaft. "Why don't you both use your boobs?" Robin asked. Watching as both busty girls smiled up at him. They both crawled in close, they turned towards his pelvis as they grabbed their own breasts and squished their tits around his rod.

Robin immediately started to thrust up into the two pairs of cleavage engulfing every inch of his cock, he could only see the tip of his dick poking out from the tops of their cleavage with each push forward. Robin thrusted vigorously into the snug hole made from his daughter's massive breasts, way too turned on by their giggles and moans as they watched intently at his tip sliding back and forth within the embrace of their cleavage.

"Heh, father really loves our boobs, it's no wonder he's so attracted to mother!" Morgan joked, using her hands to keep her tits pressed tightly against Robin's shaft and her sister's tits, feeling a bit restless as her pussy leaked with need all over the stone floor from having her father's hot cock rubbing so steadily against her sensitive breasts.

Noire did the same, keeping her breasts taut against her side of Robin's cock as it rocked rhythmically within her and Morgan's cleavage, "Mother's chest is nice Morgan, but I don't think that's why he loves her so much…" Noire stated softly, knowing her words would be quickly forgotten by her perverted sister. Noire gasped in excitement as her father's pre-cum started to leak out and down one of her tits, she felt the sudden increase in speed of Robin's motions, making it obvious he was getting close.

"G-gods!" Robin groaned, hips shoving back and forth desperately, working his cock in and out of the soft fleshy cushions made of his daughter's fat tits, it almost felt like they were holding their busts even tighter around his cock, making it a challenge to not cum from the very tight friction against their soft melons. 

Robin placed his hands on both girls' backs, letting them know he was about to blow; he shoved his dick upward within the incredibly hot dual cleavage, his tip poking out of the tops of their breasts as his cum shot up in the air, landing on their faces and all their plump boobs.

Though seemingly as if they had planned it, both girls stood and moved towards the bed, quickly bending themselves over the side of the mattress, offering their round butts and slick pussies as the second part of their gift.

“Go ahead, father!”

“Take your pick!”


	2. Emmeryn x Chrom's horse: bestiality

Walking through the cool night air in her night robe was well worth it for Emmeryn, she entered the stables where Chrom's steed was kept. The Exalted smiled as Chrom's loyal horse whined excitedly at her as she entered his stables. "It's been a few weeks since I could visit you, I hope Chrom isn't putting you in too much danger." Emmeryn spoke softly, stroking the steed's face as she walked around to his side.

She moaned upon seeing his cock hanging erect, she got beneath Chrom's horse, and squatted down to get her face right up against the tip of his dick. Emmeryn leaned in, reaching out and grasping his base with both hands as she turned his dick a bit to the side to drag her tongue back and forth along his length. The taste of horse dick got her heart pumping, the Exalt licked her way from both ends of the side of the shaft, moaning while giving it a nice sheen if spit.

Emmeryn made her way back up to the tip, she gave his flared cockhead a wet, sloppy kiss before she parted her lips and took it into her mouth. Still holding the cock with both hands, Emmeryn started to slowly rock her mouth back and forth along the long and meaty shaft, keeping to a steady pace with her sucks considering how big the horse dick was and to not put too much strain on her jaw.

She pushed on, sliding her lips down to the base and back to the tip cautiously, teasing her tongue along the underside of his length, doing all she could to give the loyal steed a nice reward for his service to Chrom in battle. It was always menacing being down to the ground and looking down the length of the horse cock as she sucked on it; knowing full well the power behind the dick from the horse's typically savagery with his thrusts.

Though Emmeryn was just glad he let her be in control of the blowjob and that he didn't face fuck her, after all he'd get his chance to pound one of her holes fairly soon. The blonde Queen's pace started to pick up, she was pushing and pulling her mouth at a much quicker pace now that she had eased into the act smoothly. She was bobbing up and down his cock so quickly now that the tie at her stomach that kept her silk robe closed had come undone.

Emmeryn's robe opened up at the front now that the tie was loose, letting her plump tits bounce in the cool night time air as she pushed down the big dick and took the rod down her royal gullet. Only expensive wine, food, and this horse cock was allowed down her throat; as an Exalt she was encouraged to indulge in the those first two items, but she shuddered to think if any of her advisors or siblings learned she sucked Chrom's horse off and drank down every bit of his spunk at his climaxes.

Just as she was really getting into her oral activity, Emmeryn slid her mouth all the way off of the horse's cock, admiring the thick sheen of saliva she had left coating his shaft. Emmeryn scooted out from under the horse. She pulled her robe off and brought it with her over towards a bale of hay. She laid her robe over the bale and used it for some slight cushioning as she bent over the large block of hay.

She hummed in satisfaction as Chrom's horse came up from behind her and mounted her, placing his front feet on the bale of hay near her head as his cock seamlessly slid into her tight royal pussy. Immediately Emmeryn felt the horse cock shifting inside her snatch, stretching out her pussy as he rocked his cock hastily back and forth, making Emmeryn hum happily from the sensation.

Soon Emmeryn was clawing at her robe laid out atop of the hay, feeling the intensity of the horse's dick slamming deep into her twat with his tip ramming into her cervix with every forward thrust. Pleasure and pain was all apart of being fucked by a horse and his huge cock, while Emmeryn wasn't as sturdy as her siblings who went into battle often, she had learned to take and cope a hard horse fuck.

The rapid snaps of the horse's hips ensured them both grand pleasure, Emmeryn looked at the wooden stable wall mindlessly while she soaked in the delight of her pussy pounded quick and hard by her brother's stallion. The queen kept her perky butt up and out, letting the horse thrust into her cunt as much as he wanted with the same merciless speed and force he always did, making sure the horse got his full reward for his service to her and her brother.

For Emmeryn there was a bit of guilt knowing that she neglected all the other steeds that the other knights rode into battle with in her name. It wasn't possible for her to serve all the male horses on her own, but maybe she could find some other women who share her love for horse dick to help out.

The heavy thrusts continued to ravage her pussy, Emmeryn inched closer to her release every second the horse pounded her hole, "Don't stop now," Emmeryn cooed, moaning far louder than she would usually speak with her kind voice, feeling unending pleasure welling up inside her that was forming into her grand release.

As the horse came, he continued to pound Emmeryn's cunt for a short couple moments, his cockhead ramming brutally against her cervix as he let loose his load of horse spunk.

Emmeryn came as well, squirting all over her the bale of hay and at her feet as she felt the molten jizz pouring into her snatch. She whined upon feeling the horse dick slide out of her pussy as the horse got down from the bale. She clumsily picked herself off her stomach and turned to lean against the block of hay, feeling her gaping cunt leaking with the hot horse cum.


	3. Veronica x futa Gunnthrá: slight non con, minor bondage, lactation

Gunnthrá slowly opened her eyes, panic starting to set in as she found herself in a prison cell. She was tied to a chair, her attention quickly shifting to a playful giggle somewhere outside her jail cell. Soon the buxom princess watched as Veronica opened the iron barred door.

"Good you're awake. Now the fun can begin!" The normally reserved princess of Embla said, smirking at her lovely captive who seemed to still be a bit groggy to notice how dire her situation was.

"F-fun? What are you…" Gunnthrá looked down to see her massive, bare tits, making her finally notice she had been stripped down. But as she looked further down she noticed something long and thick standing erect; a cock.

The short princess began to quickly undress, watching as the cock she had magically given Gunnthrá twitch as the spell had also spawned the urge to pleasure her new appendage. She turned around and backed her plump rear up, letting Gunnthrá's dick slide in between her butt cheeks. 

Gunnthrá was moaning in shock and pleasure, surprised at the short and slender princess packing a very big rear end. Veronica rubbed her ass up and down along her cock, the mage's thick booty engulfed most of her shaft as it was pressed taut against the round cheeks. As Veronica massaged her length with her bottom, Gunnthrá could feel something new she had just below her cock rubbing against the seat of her chair.

"I-I have--? The ice princess stammered.

"A plump sac to go with your fat dick? I could have gone with a spell that hair gave you a cock, but then you wouldn't be able to ejaculate, and what fun would that be for either of us?" Veronica sang, pulling her butt away from the woman's lap and rod. She turned around and saw the look of dismay on Gunnthrá's face from halting the stimulation and pleasure to the magical cock. Veronica climbed up onto Gunnthrá lap, reaching out to grab the elder woman's fat tits, "You have some nice udders, maybe I should give myself a cock and knock you up so I can get some milk out of them," She mocked, giving both breasts greedy squeezes.

"P-please, my dick needs…"

"A tight pussy or ass? I'll give you my pussy for now, but if you choose to serve me I'll let you stick that massive cock anywhere you want." Veronica spoke, still toying with the buxom woman, she lifted her hips and turned around, lining herself up to ride Gunnthrá in reverse. With Gunnthrá's tip aimed at her slit, she shoved herself down the many inches of the princess's length, splitting her pussy apart as she drove herself up and down the big cock.

Gunnthrá was moaning, overwhelmed at feeling her very sensitive cock wrapped in a hot, slick pussy for the first time. Her attention turned to watching Veronica's very plump and round ass slapping against her lap as the slender mage repeatedly impaled her snatch, her eyes widened as she felt the wooden chair creaking amidst the sounds of skin slapping and Veronica's high pitched moans of joy. With her hands still tied behind the back of the chair and her feet tied to the legs of the chair, all Gunnthrá could do was watch to see what happened.

Though with her hands bound, Gunnthrá was going a bit mad, unable to reach forward and give Veronica's large backside perverted squeezes nor could she grab the girl's slender waist and slam her down harder and faster down her dick. All she could do is moan as the slick velvety pussy rocked both ways along her shaft, soaking in the warmth of Veronica's butt slapping her thighs as being nude in this dark cell had left her a bit chilled.

The feeling of Veronica's hot cunt shoving greedily both ways down her temporary shaft was starting to overtake her thoughts, the snug friction and the pleasure it created for her shaft had distracted Gunnthrá from the increasingly loud cracks the chair was making.

"S-so big!" Veronica whined, bouncing with abandon in her captive's lap, dragging her needy pussy along the many inches with that same eagerness, wanting nothing more to feel Gunnthrá's balls to empty themselves inside her front hole, leaving her womb flooded with hot magical spunk. Her feet barely touched the ground as she lifted her rear end up and down, guiding her pussy into place as well as slamming her full ass down against Gunnthrá's lap.

Veronica's greedy, hectic bucks had finally taken its toll on the wooden chair; with one last shove down Gunnthrá's dick and one last collide of her ass, the chair broke from beneath them. Veronica heard Gunnthrá yelp as she hit the stone ground, laying in the wooden debris. With the ropes that had been binding the princess of Nifil's hands undone, Veronica felt the woman's hands grasping at her bouncing rear as she continued to fuck herself with the elder princess's dick.

She felt Gunnthrá's hips rolling upward a bit out of desperation, Veronica smirked as she had fully gained the woman's loyalty, she whined as Gunnthrá helped to shove her dick further up into her pussy. Veronica realized she wouldn't be able to go on for too much longer before she reached her end, but she was determined to milk Gunnthrá'a load out before then!

"Cum in me already you cow!" Veronica ordered, her knees resting on the cold floor as she bounced her ass up and down, slamming her leaking snatch all the way down Gunnthrá's rod in a last ditch effort to make the woman cum so she could hurry up and get off the filthy floor.

"I'm almost there," Gunnthrá whined in frustration, mesmerized at the constant rippling of Veronica's thick butt as it unendingly slapped her thighs with every shove downward. The woman quickly felt the pleasure building up in her balls, she reached out and grabbed Veronica's hips and slammed the short girl all the way down her cock and seated her in her lap as she spilled her thick load. But has she pumped her white cum deep into Veronica's clenching pussy, multiple blasts of milk squirted from her nipples.

Veronica cooed at the feeling of her own release hitting just after the flow of cum rushing Inside her cunt, smirking she looked over her shoulder with satisfaction, seeing Gunnthrá laying limp and satisfied with streaks of breast milk running down her massive mounds.


	4. Lyn x Nils

Nils closed his eyes and whined as Lyn's lips wrapped around his cock and pushed down to his base. Sitting on the edge of his bed just after Lyn had stripped them both down to nothing.

His hands came up to grasp her head, moans spilled from his mouth as he felt Lyn's hot, wet mouth rapidly bob up and down his shaft. The wonderful sensation from the plainswoman's tongue circling and sliding both ways along his dick was sending a spark of joy up his spine that he knew well; after Ninian had remained with Eliwood in their world, Nils had been mostly alone on the other side of the Dragon's Gate, and after he was summoned to Askr, he and Lyn had become much closer friends and eventually the lovers they are now.

The young man started to put a little pressure on Lyn's head, guiding the pace of her sucks and in turn encouraging her to slurp him down even more frantically.

Lyn smiled around her companion's thick shaft, more than happy to be on her knees sucking his cock as well as being happy she could pleasure him so thoroughly with her mouth alone. She brought her hands up and rested them on his thighs, steadying herself while Nils pushed her mouth and lips down his dick. She opted to simply slither her tongue across the bottom side of Nils' rod as the finesse of her blowjob quickly got thrown out the window.

She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter the longer she was down on her knees with cock in her mouth. With her lips wrapped snugly around the Manakete's length, Lyn made sure to suck on every inch to get it slick for her pussy. She was going to make sure they'd make up the time they spent apart, starting with him effortlessly pounding away at her snatch with his spit-lubed cock.

"I think I'm ready Lyn!" Nils exclaimed, already well aware she hadn't planned on blowing him to completion. He gasped as she dragged her lips and tongue all the way towards the end of his cock, he felt her suckling on his tip in a playful manner briefly before she stood up.

"Good timing. I was ready to move on too." Lyn smiled, she looked around Nils' bedchamber and tried to find a nice fun spot to fuck at. Her eyes settled on the soft looking shag rug in front of the fireplace in his room. Lyn strode her way over to the large circular piece of carpet and laid down on it on her back, she spread her long legs and presented her leaking pussy to her youthful lover.

Nils pushed off the bed and walked hastily over to Lyn, dropping to his knees in between her legs and throwing himself over the buxom greenette. He buried his face into her chest as his hand went beneath his lower half to line up his cock with Lyn's front entrance, he sank his cock balls-deep inside Lyn's pussy and quickly brought his hands up to her hips to hold them for leverage.

The young man moaned as he started to pump his dick in and out of Lyn's slick pussy, her velvety inner walls were wrapped lovingly around his shaft as it moved within her. Each time Nils started to fuck Lyn, he immediately became a slave to the friction and the delight his cock was treated to as a result; his hips shoved back and forth without thought in a primal desire to ravage Lyn's snatch.

"You can pound me deeper than that Nils," Lyn cooed, she kept her legs spread wide to allow her younger lover free reign to fuck her pussy as he pleased. It was a relief for her to have his cock drilling away and stretching her sensitive pussy out, it had been too long for her taste to go without his hot, girthy rod ravaging her folds. She moaned lowly, feeling a sense of joy building within her stomach as her pleasure was growing towards a grand release. 

It was surprisingly comfortable laying back on the rug, Askr's castle bedrooms were certainly cozy, especially the more modest ones like this. While Lyn wasn't one to enjoy a lavish lifestyle, she would make sure they'd fuck in her royal bedchambers with its nice big bed. Lyn fisted the soft bristles of the shag rug as she savored each hilting thrust of Nils' dick, she writhed beneath the surprising strong boy as his hasty stuffing of her snatch was sending jolts of delight up her spine.

More and more Lyn was becoming restless, wanting to reach her sweet release and to feel her lover's hot spunk flooding her womb. Finally she caved, she wrapped her long legs around his waist and curled her arms around his back and held him tightly out of desperation as his repeated heavy downward thrusts pushed her right along to get release. A strong sensation of pleasure and happiness clouded Lyn's mind as her pussy gushed and her orgasm hit her like an earthquake; she shuddered and writhed beneath her lover, moaning his name as his shoves into her convulsing hole rocked her body in place.

Nils smiled, he braced his hands on either side of Lyn's shoulders as he hammered her pussy without pause even as her front hole constricted around his shaft amidst her orgasm. He savored each sight--from her expression of euphoria, to her massive boobs bouncing from his fucking of her pussy. Nils was enamored by Lyn, and he was happy she had those same feelings towards him.

"I-I'm going to cum Lyn!" Nils groaned, hips hammering down in a desperate assault, he was a bit worried where she wanted his seed, but feeling her legs wrapping even tighter around his waist he ended up with his answer.

"You know what I want Nils," Lyn purred, the non stop thrusting deep within her folds picked up speed for the final time, she heard her lover whine her name as he slammed his dick all the way into her pussy one final time and exploded inside her. "Mmm~" Lyn hummed, feeling Nils' dick throbbing inside her cunt and spewing out rope after rope of spunk deep within her and into her womb.

The hectic romp winded down, Nils' cooed as Lyn's snatch lovingly caressed his shaft, he figured his dick would go soft and he'd have to pull out, but then Lyn said something alluring.

"Want to take me from behind while we get some fresh air on the balcony?"


	5. Laslow x Anna: prostitution, vaginal

Just as it had gotten dark, Anna had slipped into Laslow's tent just as the handsome retainer was about to turn in for the night. She loosely explained the fact that she just wanted him to fuck her, not telling him that Xander had paid her for her special service she often provided in exchange for gold. 

Laslow was eager to comply with the lady's wishes as it seemed he had successfully beguiled her and that had inevitabley brought her here for a night she wouldn't forget. They both had stripped down and climbed up onto his single bed. Anna wiggled her plump rear back and forth in excitement, looking over her shoulder and watched as Laslow grabbed his erect cock and lined his tip up with her slick folds.

The mercenary groaned, sinking his tip into the first couple inches of Anna's snatch, hips rolling forward to push more of his inches into her seemingly often-used pussy. He reached out and grabbed both of her wide hips and started to rock his dick back and forth within her snug pussy as it clung to his cock eagerly.

Anna gripped the blankets and moaned as Laslow's shaft pushed balls-deep inside her snatch and stretched her hole out around his girth, she felt the steady and hard slams of his hips ramming repeatedly against her perky butt, his cock pistoning in and out of her slick front hole from those heavy thrusts. 

"Mmm! I can tell it's been awhile since you've gotten your dick wet, do us both a favor and don't have to stop until you've cum deep inside my pussy!" Anna spoke cheerfully, still needing to uphold her deal with Xander to let Laslow fuck her to completion. She returned back to her flow of moans and whines as she was also enjoying the heated friction from the steady fuck the mercenary provided.

Laslow gave Anna's rear a playful slap, making her yelp from the sudden strike to her taut cheek, the mercenary glanced downward, taking in the sight of his cock shoving in and out of Anna's hot pussy so smoothly. As soon as her pants had come off, he had noticed just how slick her hole was, and right then Laslow knew him flirting with her at her shop earlier while he bought a new shield had been the catalyst that brought her into his tent tonight.

Though needing to keep his reputation with the ladies up, he focussed his thoughts and energy in pumping his cock deep inside Anna's tight, loving hole, the chilly nightime air would have left Laslow cold if he hadn't been shifting his hips both ways and fucking Anna heatedly. Deciding not to respond to her earlier comment, Laslow kept his grip on Anna's hips tight, holding her firmly into place atop of his bed as he worked to fuck her deep and hard.

He kept his hips moving without a pause, even though Anna had come to him offering sex, it was still pretty late in the night and there was much he needed to do at dawn. With that in mind, Laslow decided to start putting a bit more weight into his thrusts, driving his cock all the way forward and slamming it deep inside Anna's snatch in vigorous rhythmical strokes, keeping his pace up to ensure they'd both cum soon so he could relax the rest of the evening before the long day ahead.

Before Anna was moaning a bit just to add onto Laslow's enjoyment, but now with his dick shoving mercilessly inside her folds, Anna couldn't help but whine from the delight and push her rear backwards into his lap in order to keep that delight going. "G-gods! If you fuck girls like this more often, you wouldn't need to flirt with so many women!!" Anna whined, pussy leaking messily as Laslow's dick rubbed wonderfully against her tight inner walls, sending a nice flow of warmth through her.

Laslow smirked, leaning forward a bit more as his hips snapped forward madly in a final sprint to empty his balls deep inside the busty redhead. Next time she was this horny, he'd like to see the redhead ride his lap so he could ogle her large tits as she fucked herself on his cock that she seemed to like so much. Laslow's hands shifted higher and they grabbed her shoulders, he grunted as he thrusted roughly, drawing out low moans from the seasoned whore as each second he pounded her pussy he drew ever closer to his release.

"Cum in me!" Anna cried out, her pussy gushing and tightening around Laslow's shaft as she came, she felt a satisfying heat and sense of accomplishment hovering over her as she knew he had to be close and this first of many jobs tonight would be done. She felt his lower half still colliding into hers and she heard his strained breathing on her back.

Laslow slammed forward desperately, feeling Anna's convulsing cunt squeezing down around his rod and threatening to milk his seed right then and there. He got a few more full pumps into Anna before he buried his cock balls-deep inside her gushing cunt and came deep within her. He gasped as his cock throbbed and spewed out shot after shot of hot spunk deep into her womb, Laslow never even considered impregnating her, but he assumed she had her ways of protecting herself from that.

Anna cooed as Laslow's cum fired off deep inside of her, the creampie capping off the warm bliss she had gotten from her orgasm that had left her surprisingly satisfied with this transaction. 

Soon she felt him slip out of her pussy, she turned around on all fours and was happy to see Laslow's dick still hard and ready for attention. "I'm not the type of merchant to leave a job unfinished, which leaves me to clean off your cock," Anna spoke, playing off her role as a merchant and hoping he didn't catch on to her 'job'. She remembered Xander had paid for the full package and that made her obligated to suck her juices off his Laslow's dick and get his rod nice and pristine. She leaned in with her mouth and wrapped her lips around his slick head, tasting her pussy on it as she began to rock her mouth back and forth down his dick.

The mercenary reached out and grabbed Anna's head, surprised that a cleanup blowjob was in order, he shivered upon feeling Anna's slick, playful tongue slithering across his length and swirling around it with her sucks. Laslow felt her moan down his shaft, making him wonder if it was from just having a dick in her mouth or if she just loved the taste of her own pussy juices.

But in the end Laslow just relaxed, letting his arms fall to his sides as he watched Anna bob her mouth up and down his dick, sucking him all the way down her throat with the intent polishing his shaft.


	6. Chrom x Emmeryn, bj, Incest

The kiss was brief, Emmeryn held Chrom tightly against her mostly nude form as they stood at the end of her large, royal bed, she felt his fingers untying the strings to her low cut babydoll, the queen smiled as her younger brother slid her nightwear down her shoulders with his hands, he looked hungrily at her plump tits and reached out to cup them. "So you're willing?"

"Y-yes. For you Emm, but it's still a little bit odd."

"We'll start slow, I know you're already accustomed to Sumia sucking you off," Emmeryn purred, showing him her true colors in the bedroom, she slowly sank to her knees. Chrom had already taken off his shirt and pants, leaving just his underwear on as his last article of clothing. Emmeryn quickly pulled Chrom's boxers down, letting his erect cock spring free. She gasped as Chrom's dick hit her face, looking up at her brother she could only smile as she scooted back slightly and parted her lips to take his tip into her mouth.

Emmeryn peered up into Chrom's eyes, delighting as he gasped from her slick mouth engulfing his cock. She began to drag her lips and tongue back and forth along Chrom's many inches, coating his length in a nice sheen of saliva as she got to bobbing steadily. Each forward push of her mouth, Emmeryn sank her lips further down his cock, quickly taking him into her throat and feeling his hands desperately coming up to grab the sides of her head.

She was certain Sumia could never have swallowed Chrom's dick this deep; and that was a dirty accomplishment Emmeryn would savor. She sucked loudly, shoving her royal mouth both ways and swallowing Chrom's dick into her gullet, gagging as she deepthroated him somewhat hastily. The groans and bucks of Chrom's hips pleased Emmeryn as she dutifully sucked off her younger brother, and with how much he seemed to love her mouth, she couldn't wait to see how he'll react when she asks him to fuck her plump boobs.

"God's, I didn't think you would be this good," Chrom groaned in complete awe at the soft and slick friction of Emmeryn's gliding lips and the eager darting of her tongue across the bottom side of his cock. He began to guide her head back and forth into his crotch, watching his blue pubes brush against her nose as she still kept eye contact with him. He wanted to outright fuck her throat, to pound it and cum down it like he was going to breed it. But he decided not to do anything too rough on her birthday.

Now that Emmeryn had successfully gotten Chrom's dick slick, she slid her mouth completely off of it and cupped her full breasts, smiling up at her brother as he quickly lined his cock up in between her tits. "Mmm, pound my boobs like they're one of my other holes." Emmeryn purred, watching the determination forming in Chrom's eyes.

Chrom reached out and grabbed big sister's shoulder, gasping as she wrapped her tits around his shaft. He started to push and pull his hips both ways, guiding his dick within the snug hole his sister made for him by pressing her titties around his rod. It had been frustrating these last couple years for him; be began to take notice in Emmeryn's wife hips, perky butt, and of course her large breasts be was currently fucking.

He shoved his hips forward again and again, sliding his shaft across her chest as the warmth of both her tits squishing around his length provided a warm and smooth friction for his spit-slick cock. While Chrom wasn't sure how often Emmeryn got fucked, he was more than happy to pound any and all of her holes until she was satisfied. And for whatever reason she seemed to want him to fuck her tits first tonight, Chrom glanced down at the Brand of the Exalt adorned proudly on her forehead, giving him a deplorable idea were to focus when he came.

"Do they feel good?" Emmeryn asked sweetly, still holding and wrapping her tits around Chrom's shaft as his hips rocked back and forth to guide his cock in those same motions. She felt his hot and hard length steadily rubbing the inner sides of her boobs, her neatly trimmed pussy was soaking her panties, just awaiting to be fucked just like her puckered asshole. Emmeryn moaned as the thrill of the earlier blowjob and now the titty fuck was making her mind wander with all the wonderful possibilities she and Chrom could have with their newfound sexual relationship.

"They do," Chrom replied, "I haven't done this with Sumia yet, but I think I'm content with just doing it with you," Chrom replied, groaning lowly, keeping his thrusts forward quick and firm, eagerly fucking his sister's plump cleavage. Seeing her gaze occasionally drift downward to her tits and lick her lips when his cocktip poked out from the top of her cleavage only made Chrom want to fuck her tits more, he squeezed her shoulders harder and started snapping his pelvis forward with even greater speed and force.

Chrom gritted his teeth he moaned, feeling the constant friction between his cock and her pillowy breasts finally doing him in after her earlier blowjob had already pushed him towards his orgasm beforehand. He pounded into Emmeryn's warm and welcoming breasts in a mad sprint to his finish, strangely enticed to cover Emmeryn's smiling face with his cum as she looked up happily at him.

The prince withdrew his cock from his sister's bust with a deep gasp, his hand quickly coming up to stroke his shaft as he aimed his tip at Emmeryn's head. He growled at the pressure he was unloading as he came, spewing rope after rope of hot royal jizz all across Emmeryn's unwavering face; his seed splattered across her lips, nose, cheeks, and mostly onto her forehead, covering her royal brand.

Emmeryn cooed as Chrom's load dripped down her face, she leaned in, giving the tip of Chrom's still hard cock a warm kiss just before she was ready to stand and present either of her remaining holes to him.


	7. Gunnthrá x Futa Veronica: tentacles, milking, lactation, futa, vaginal

Gunnthrá's day had quickly gone in the same direction it had the last few days. She was on her hands and knees, her massive breasts hanging low to the stone prison cell as a swarm of Veronica's tome-spawned tentacles had been ordered with the task of milking her. 

Two tentacles wrapped around her plump tits and squeezed them, drawing out thick spurts of boob-milk and worked to fill two more wooden buckets sitting beneath her tits on the ground. She had been there for hours at this point, dozens of buckets filled to the brim with her milk. Each bucket filled was pushed aside by two more tendrils and replaced with two empty buckets. 

Gunnthrá's pussy dripped with desperation, it was her darkest secret but having her tits touched, groped, and massaged got her body tingling and could easily make her cum. And with the tentacles wrapping tugging on her titties to wring as much milk from her melons as they could, Gunnthrá's had gone through several orgasms already and was exhausted, but the tendrils kept their work up and followed the short girl's command to the letter.

The eldest ice princess watched as the metal bar door to her cell opened and Veronica walked into her cell. Gunnthrá's eyes widened upon seeing a large, girthy cock mounted on her groin with a plump pair of balls beneath them. "P-princess!" Gunnthrá's whined, still having the tentacle squeezing and pumping her breasts as the bottom-heavy girl approached her face.

It was incredibly perfect for Veronica; Gunnthrá tilted her head back to look up at her as she stood before her own private cow, with both hands, Veronica grabbed her very long and thick magical cock and smacked it down against Gunnthrá's womanly face several times, basking in the humiliating slapping sound her cock made across the elder princess's features, hoping it was indeed humiliating for Gunnthrá. 

"I could fuck your throat, or your big butt, but it's been awhile since I ravaged your royal snatch, huh?" Veronica asked, toying with the captive princess.

Gunnthrá didn't even speak, knowing Veronica had a plan already set. She watched as the short girl walked past her right side and went around behind her. The buxom mage knew what was coming, but with the tentacles continuously coiled around her hanging boobs and drawing out milk nearly every second that passed, she was in no mindset to protest.

She felt Veronica settle between her legs, Gunnthrá shuddered as Veronica's massive cock spread her pussy lips apart and pushed into her opening. "G-Gods…" Gunnthrá stammered, feeling her overlying sensitive pussy being suddenly stretched out and pounded deep by the short girl's thick shaft. The younger woman's thrusts began quick and hard, Gunnthrá felt Veronica's tip prodding against the entrance to her cervix with every hilting push into her.

With Veronica pounding madly away at her cunt and the dual tentacles groping her breasts drawing out thick spurts of milk from her teats, Gunnthrá quickly became a whining mess. Her knees were resting in a thick puddle of her pussy juices that had been leaking down with every orgasm she had received from the tendrils working her melons over, and now with Veronica mercilessly pounding her pussy, she was making even more of a mess with her juices dripping down and her breast milk shooting out wildly from the impact of Veronica's heavy strokes. "I can't stop cumming!" Gunnthrá whined out of desperation, feeling another orgasm creeping up on her.

Veronica hummed to herself, taking in the feeling of Gunnthrá warm and slick pussy wrapped around and encasing her magic cock so wonderfully as she thrusted back and forth and guided her rod to the very depths of Gunnthrá cunt. She looked down and lamented the fact her a couple inches of her mighty dick weren't able to slide into Gunnthrá's twat, but she quickly moved passed that fact; the feeling of Gunnthrá vaginal walls clenching down on her shaft with every full thrust was more than enough to bring her pleasure. 

The Emblian princess shoved her hips forward viciously, doing all she could to drive her cock deep and to draw out whines of guilty joy from the bustier princess. Veronica raised her hand and slapped Gunnthrá's butt cheek hard, making the woman cry out from the sting, "Moo for me cow!" Veronica ordered darkly, smirking as she slapped Gunnthrá's ass again.

Gunnthrá tried to resist the pain and Veronica's order, but with the repeated slaps, Veronica's dick hammering in and out of her leaking cunt, and the coiled tentacles pumping up and down, still squeezing milk from her tits into a new set of buckets, she had reached another orgasm that left her broken. "M-mooooo!"Gunnthrá whined excitedly, moaning after her drawn out word as she felt the rush of milk before wrung out of her boobs as her pussy gushed and tightened around Veronica's girthy length.

"T-that's a good cow," Veronica moaned, her voice shaking as she struggled to work her cock within the now tight vice of Gunnthrá's clenching, spasming pussy. Gripping the woman's wide hips, she pounded onwards, quickly feeling her energy draining with each consecutive push into Gunnthrá's hole. Veronica wasn't built for manual labor, and fucking such an incredibly tight pussy was more than enough to quickly drain her energy and resolve.

Veronica pumped her cock both ways within Gunnthrá for a few more seconds before she tightened her grip on the woman's hips and came. The spell that conjured her dick and balls also provided incredibly large loads; her cock jerked deep within Gunnthrá continuously, shooting out long and thick spurts of cum deep into the buxom princess. After pumping the large load inside her snatch, Veronica pulled out and let the rest of her magic load spew out from her tip, spattering heavily across Gunnthrá's ass and back.

The Emblian princess called off her tentacles as she stroked her dick and shot out rope after rope of cum across Gunnthrá's backside.

Gunnthrá collapsed tits first into the stone ground, knocking over both buckets of her milk onto herself, getting her face and breasts covered in her titty milk as she laid there exhausted.

Veronica leaned down and flipped Gunnthrá onto her back before she drove her bare foot onto the buxom princess's taut stomach, making her yelp as she once again put her in her place. "You'll always be my slutty cow," Veronica spat, smirking at Gunnthrá's lazy expression knowing she had broken her for the day.


	8. Robin x Severa & Cynthia: bj competition, cum swap

There was little Robin could do when Severa and Cynthia came barging into his tent immediately dragging him into their latest spat. This time however, Robin was taken entirely off-guard, just about to head to bed when both girls had dropped to their house knees and hastily tugged his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

He had heard something about them wanting to prove who would be best at sucking off their future husband, and for whatever reason they chose to test their theory on him. Before he could even register his surprise, he found himself watching as Severa elbowed past Cynthia and brought her face up to his cock.

Staring with just a moment’s hesitation at Robin’s erect dick, Severa tentatively wrapped her hands around it; it was far longer and significantly thicker than her fingers so much so that from her lower vantage it seemed almost to tower over her- making it a bit intimidating to even take into her mouth. But, her stubbornness won out, and the fiery redhead parted her lips, silencing the bewildered actician with a cold glare, before bringing her lips carefully to the tip, giving it a soft kiss before carefully enveloping her lips around the tip.

Quickly the redhead started to drag her lips back and forth down the first few inches of Robin's length, pushing her mouth all the way down to her curled hand that was still holding his dick in place, quickly building to a smooth, albeit steady pace as she sucked both ways, drawing her tongue around his length and earning delighted gasps from the man from her motions. It was her first time handling a cock, and she was going to go at her own pace as to not embarrass herself like Cynthia would likely do.

Cynthia watched in anticipation, she had scooted a bit closer beside Severa to get a nice view of her actions. She watched as the mercenary bravely sucked down almost half of Robin's shaft with no issue, using her hand as a bit of a barrier. Cynthia smirked at this and decided to prod Severa, "Oh yeah, I bet your husband would totally love only half his dick sucked, let alone pushed that far inside of you!"

Severa rolled her eyes, knowing what Cynthia was doing, but she found that the clumsy princess did have a point. She slowly pulled her hand away from Robin's shaft, letting it fall to her side as she decided to suck him all the way down hands-free. Severa looked down at his shaft and watched herself push her mouth all the way down to his base, gagging around him as she struggled to keep his tip in her throat.

"S-Severa!" Robin groaned, squeezing both of his hands into fists as his words were ignored. He watched downward as Severa began to rock her mouth up and down his entire cock, drooling messily all over his rod, her spit dripped down to his plump balls that were eagerly awaiting the attention from Cynthia that never came. He wondered how he could have such thoughts about both of his friends' daughters, but Robin quickly pushed back those guilty thoughts out of his head.

Things were getting interesting for Cynthia, she could feel her pussy soaking her panties beneath her dress from Severa's performance, her own eagerness to slurp on Robin's dick was making her antsy, "This is supposed to be a fair competition you know!" Cynthia argued, seeing that Severa ignored her and continued to work Robin's dick over, sucking him down her snug throat in her steady bobs.

Cynthia brought her hand up to the back of Severa's head and pushed her all the way forward, holding the redhead's mouth all the way at the base of Robin's length, making her deepthroat him continually for several moments, listening to her gag as Robin moaned from reaction to the vice of Severa's throat wrapped around his cock.

Severa pushed herself all the way off Robin's cock, gagging as she gasped for air, she snapped her head towards Cynthia and glared, "G-go ahead then!", she fumed, "Let's see you do better!"

Cynthia scooted in on her knees and pushed Severa out of the way, she leaned in with her mouth open wide, she wrapped her soft lips around Robin's shaft and pushed down his girth, not hesitating as she dragged her lips all the way forward in a single push. The Exalted princess dipped forwards and took Robin's entire cock down her throat in one motion, gagging only slightly from his girth pressing against the lining of her gullet. She kept him there for a few seconds before she pulled back, looking up at the standing tactician with bright eyes as she began to form her rhythm with back and forth sucks.

Severa's nose twitched in frustration from seeing Cynthia sucking both ways down Robin's long and thick shaft so easily, while she knew Cynthia had never been with a man, she could only assume she had found an object to practice her oral skills on at some point. Not wanting to be left out and to be outdone by the slutty princess, Severa leaned in and took one of Robin's balls into her mouth, hoping she could at least earn a hot load across her face for doing most of the work.

Robin's hands came up to grab hold the sides of Cynthia's head just below her pigtails, she held steadily as the blue-haired girl worked her lips and tongue along his shaft just before her throat enveloped him, low rumbles escaped his lips as both girls tended to him. In the end he'll probably have no idea who will truly win their competition, but he certainly knows now that both girls would be a treat to have in his bed every night.

It took every ounce of willpower not to thrust his dick down Cynthia's hot mouth and into her throat with his own ideal pace, but with the repeated full slurps down his shaft from Cynthia and with Severa licking and kissing all over his sac, Robin could feel his own limit approaching. "C-Cynthia!" Robin gasped, hips bucking forward amidst the dual attention to his cock and balls.

Severa gave Robin's nuts one last kiss before she pulled back and saw Robin's dick plunged about halfway inside of Cynthia's mouth, throbbing and spewing out spurt after spurt of white cum inside the princess' greedy mouth. The redhead scowled as Robin finished cumming and withdrew his cock, leaving her without a drop of his seed. "T-that's thieving you know!" Severa snapped at Cynthia, shifting to the side on her knees and reaching out to turn Cynthia towards her.

Robin watched in awe as Severa leaned in to kiss her friend, his cock already hardening again as Cynthia pursed her lips leaned into Severa's embrace.

The princess let Severa's tongue push into her mouth, letting their tongues push together to split the hefty load. She turned to face Severa completely, their arms wrapped around each each other as the kiss intensified, their full busts squishing together as they moaned. Cynthia gasped as Severa's hands had snuck under her skirt to grab at her full butt.

Eventually both girls parted from the kiss, turning their heads towards and up at Robin with smiling faces, the both opened their mouths and showed off all the hot spunk they had swapped and split before they both swallowed. Now both girls were seeking an answer for who had won their competition.

Both girls gave him stern glares as he was unable to give an answer and simply looked away meekly.

"Some judge you are!" Severa spat.

"We'll just have to do another round until we have a victor!" Cynthia cheered, eager to get back into the action.

Both girls watched as Robin's dick twitched in excitement for them to start again.


	9. Corrin x Rhajat: vaginal sex, male dom, pubic tattoo, collars

Corrin was both shocked and incredibly excited at what he saw; Rhajat had casted some sort of spell that projected a vision of their future lives, and that future they watched intently was of a white-haired man laying over a woman who looked identical to Rhajat as he fucked her snug pussy relentlessly. 

They watched this vision displayed on a tall scrying pool within Rhajat's dim study within Valla's castle. Both of them were nude just as Rhajat had wanted, standing side by side, their hands reaching down to their own goins to touch themselves as they watched the increasingly enticing vision.

"You're my whore now," The man growled, slamming his hips downward into the dark-haired girl's slick snatch as he mating pressed her, her long and slender legs held up in the air as he slammed his cock deep into her submissive pussy. The man groaned in delight from pumping his shaft in and out of his lover's slick front hole, hearing her moan his name from all the pleasure he gave her.

"Robin!" Tharja moaned, a satisfied smile upon her face as she eagerly took all of Robin's dick within her greedy hole, her legs were stuck up into the air and her arms were pinned down onto the pillow on either side of her head by Robin's hands, and with the metal gold collar around her neck, Tharja truly felt like Robin's slave--just as she always wanted.

Corrin had shifted behind Rhajat as they watched, looking over her shoulder to gaze down at the moving image in the pool of water, he lined his cock up with Rhajat's own dripping pussy, more than eager to fuck her after seeing what their future incarnations would end up like. The prince sank his dick steadily into his lover's hole, feeling her slick inner walls wrapping loving around his shaft. He kept his eyes focused on the pool as he held onto Rhajat's wide hips, thrusting his hips back and forth slowly and working up a steady pace amidst the show.

Rhajat smiled as Corrin got into fucking her from behind where she stood, she was hoping he had claimed her ass instead and jumped right into fucking her like a whore, but all would be just like that soon enough. She bit her lip, her plump tits began to bounce as Corrin's shoves into her pussy picked up speed and force, moans of delight began to spill from her mouth while she took in the sight of her incarnation getting her pussy torn into by the ruthless strokes of Robin's cock.

The Hoshidan mage wanted to become just like her Plegian counterpart; willing to take it in every hole and to have her lover ravage her to his content. More and more Corrin was going down that path, and she hoped after this night he takes the next big leap into making her his slut.

Robin continued to ram his dick deep within Tharja's folds, her hot and wet inner walls clinging to his shaft and steadily creating an enticing friction that kept his hips pushing forward without a second thought. Though he had already been fucking Tharja for quite awhile now and had felt her pussy gush around his shaft a couple times now, and he could feel his own climax upon him.

Corrin watched with wide eyes as his incarnation went full force in drilling Tharja's cunt, seeing the collared slave writhe beneath Robin's weight as she came again from the merciless ravaging of her snatch. Corrin fed his own cock back and forth within Rhajat's snug pussy, peeking around her head to view their future as he rammed his hips forward and truly began to fuck Rhajat with all his might.

"Y-yes Corrin!" Rhajat whined in delight, mesmerized at the sight she looked in on as her lover railed her without mercy, his cock pistoning in and out of her hot cunt and forcing her onto the tips of her toes as the fuck had suddenly gotten so much more intense. She watched as Robin pulled out of Tharja's pussy, leaving the woman's hole gaping and creampied with potential heirs. She noticed on her mound was some sort of magical sigil, the same symbol she had seen on Robin's cloak earlier in the vision.

Her eyes lit up as Robin ordered Tharja onto her hands and knees, soon her counterpart was leaning in, lips wrapping around the tactician's shaft and dragging her mouth down and back along his length, sucking clean her juices and any traces of his cum in a submissive clean up blowjob. Rhajat heard Corrin grunting into her ear and felt his fingers digging into her hips rather viciously, before she could react, Corrin was driving his cock even more mercilessly deep into her cunt. Rhajat screamed in pure bliss as his shaft hit her g-spot amidst his almost brutal thrusts.

Corrin felt Rhajat cumming around his dick as he pounded forward, he rested his forehead on her upper back while he focused his attention solely on working his dick in and out of her gushing snatch, feeling her pussy clinging desperately to him while Rhajat was working through her own orgasm.

Due to the excitement and fear, Rhajat felt her legs shaking as Corrin hammered her in his final stretch to his finish. She was only slightly fearful of wondering how much of Corrin's inner ferocity she could take; she had seen Robin facefuck Tharja, ravage her asshole until it gaped with his seed, and had watched all the other ways he made her serve him. While she was ready to try those things, she only hoped she could enjoy them as much as Tharja did.

Corrin slapped Rhajat's perky round butt hard as he came, he buried his cock balls-deep inside her twat and let loose his royal seed. His cockslit spewing out thick spurts of spunk deep within Rhajat's pussy, filling her womb with his potent load. Moments passed and he finished emptying his balls inside his wife, he pulled out and gave her ass another slap, "Turn around and suck my cock clean." He ordered coldly


	10. Male Byleth x Dorothea: anal riding

Soon Byleth was sitting on the very edge far of the bench just outside his quarters, his pants pulled down with his feet planted on the ground as Dorothea sat on his lap, his cocktip pressing against her hairy pussy as she had quickly talked him into fucking her this late night after she had mentioned she thought a good teacher like she considered him to be deserved a nice reward.

"Vaginal's too simple for you, huh Professor?" Dorothea teased, she grabbed his shoulders and positioned herself farther onto his lap with his cock sinking in between her butt cheeks. She lowered herself down, feeling Byleth's tip barely passing into her asshole before she paused her descent, "I can't let you impregnate me, I have to find the man willing to marry me before I get knocked up. But I'll gladly offer my butt to my favorite professor," Dorothea winked, not actually giving him the real reason she wanted him to fuck her so badly.

Dorothea finally pushed herself downward, joining Byleth in groaning as his cock pushed up into her asshole as she slowly inched herself down to his base, gasping as she felt his whole rod filling her tight ass. This wasn't the first time a man she had repeatedly flirted with had gotten the opportunity, but surprisingly for Dorothea he was the one who made her crave it after she had noticed him looking at her plump cleavage that her unbuttoned top put out on display.

Soon the brunette was lifting and dropping her hips, slamming her asshole all the way down Byleth's thick cock as she faced him as he sat on the far edge of the bench where the armrest would be. "It feels so big!" Dorothea moaned, dragging her anal passage up and down the man's shaft heatedly, feeling it rubbing against her sensitive nerve endings as she bounced eagerly in his lap.

Byleth reached up and pulled Dorothea's back undershirt down, letting her large boobs bounce freely with the bucking girl. Surprisingly her hat stayed in place amidst her vigorous rounds along his dick, though his eyes remained locked on her fat tits jiggling and flopping as Dorothea impaled herself savagely down his length.

Dorothea smiled deviously, she was more than fine with Byleth touching her chest, but only if she could do the same to him. She slid her hands down from his shoulders to his broad chest and pushed him firmly backwards so he was laying on his back down the length of the bench he was sitting improperly on. She grabbed the top of the backrest with her left hand for support as she looked down at Byleth's supine form, watching as his eyes followed the sway of her tits as she went forth with her eager self drilling and worked her asshole both ways across his rigid dick.

Out of desperation from the heated sensations of Dorothea's tight anal passage rocking up and down his cock, Byleth gripped the edge of the bench with his left hand and used his right to grab Dorothea's hip on the side of the backrest, groaning in sheer delight as he could only lay back and receive the wonderful feeling of Dorothea's backdoor working his cock over as she rode his lap intensely. He could feel and hear Dorothea's fat butt slapping his thighs, though unfortunately her skirt was pushed down so he couldn't see her dripping, hairy pussy leaking from the anal stimulation.

However Byleth was certainly hoping she'd be up for another round of buttpounding in his quarters later on, after all, it seemed more likely to him that she was eager to ride his cock for her own needs rather than rewarding him like she initially mentioned, but he'd have to prod at that topic later. For now he was content with laying back and enjoying the hot embrace pounding madly down on his length, feeling the cool night air on his face and on her exposed thighs and legs. Though even though it was night time there was still a risk of someone walking past the area outside his quarters and catching them in the act, but surprisingly that element of fear only further excited him.

He groaned, hips rocking upward to slam his cock even harder up into Dorothea's snug butthole, making the constant slapping sound of their lower halves even louder in a bold attempt to make the anal fuck even more risky.

Dorothea cooed upon feeling Byleth's cock shoving up her asshole with the power behind the thrusts of his hips, "It's almost like you want someone to notice us. Do you want people to see us buttfucking and think we're an item?" The busty young woman asked cheekily, she took her hand off the backrest of the bench and used both hands to reach down to lift her skirt up, pushing Byleth's hand off her hip and showing off her unshaven pussy to Byleth and exposing her perky ass to the night air as she continued to impale her asshole onto his thick rod.

Byleth gritted his teeth as he came, pounding heavenward attempting to meet Dorothea's bucks even as his cock throbbed deep within her snug ass.

The songstress gasped upon feeling Byleth's hot load spewing up into her anal passage, the hard jerking of his shaft set her own release off as well; she shoved her hips down and hilted his dick up her asshole one final time as she came. Dorothea still held her skirt up as she squirted all over Byleth's clothed stomach, watching as her clear juices shot from her urethra and dampened his dark shirt.

Byleth picked himself up off the seat of the bench and sat upright, bringing his hands around Dorothea's back and reaching beneath her skirt to cup her plump ass, "If I truly am your favorite teacher here, maybe you should come warm my bed with me." Byleth stated lightly, watching as Dorothea's chest was heaving from the vigorous riding.

Dorothea smiled, while it was hard to tell what Byleth's intentions were on a daily basis, she knew a good bit of fun with him wouldn't get in the way of her goals.


	11. Female Robin & Anna x mercenaries: prostitution

Anna stood and was bent over the back of the counter within the modest one floor building, taking a man's cock deep within her pussy as he fucked her from behind. The Anna sisters had dozens of housing and buildings throughout Ylisse, Ferox, Plegia, and even here in Valm that served the purpose of one or many Anna sisters to whore their bodies out for payment.

The merchant looked briefly at the three full sacks of coin the three men who had approached Anna and Robin had offered them for a good bit of naughty fun. She quickly turned her attention back to the lovely tactician, who was earning her 70% of the revenue by laying on her back atop of a table with her legs spread getting her pussy pounded by one man standing at that end of the table, while another guy stood at her head that was tangling off the edge of the table and rammed his dick into her mouth from above.

Robin gagged as the man gave her an upside down facefuck, he humped her face from where he stood, plunging his dick deep into her mouth and shoving down her gullet with each thrust. Though moans of joy rumbled along the man cock as Robin couldn't help but purr as the other man slammed into her slick pussy relentlessly, stretching her snatch out and grinding against her sensitive inner walls, giving her a wonderful delight that she liked to think of as s bonus for this deplorable act she had no choice but to follow through on.

With the war with Valm dragging on, Robin had taken Anna's offer to whore their bodies out to earn a profit that would go towards the war efforts. Now the busty white-haired tactician was getting dicked in her pussy and mouth, both men pistoning their cocks in and out of the holes they had claimed while their greedy hands explored her tits, thighs, and hips.

Anna smirked as the supposed mercenary pounded her pussy hard as she was bent over the counter and propped up on her elbows; it always felt good to get drilled in any hole, but her overall enjoyment was heightened by the prospect of earning a bit of gold for the deed. "Feel free to cum in me handsome, I've made sure Robin and I won't have any after effects of your seed filling our wombs!" The redhead chatted cheerfully to the customer who wanted to claim her.

The merchant felt her concentration slipping away as the man's thrusts into her grew harder and faster as the heated pounding went on. Only the heavy slaps to her plump butt snapped her back into reality, keeping her from sinking lower onto the countertop and making sure she kept her rear pointed perfectly outward as the guy fucking her was seemingly a butt man.

The man scoffed and struck Anna's rear again, shoving his hips back and forth to work his dick in those same motions inside the redhead's snug hole, pounding her hard with all his might as he sought to get every coin's worth out of his whore. He stared downward intently at Anna's big, round ass as he fucked her without pause, grunting at the pleasure he gained from her slick inner walls massaging his shaft with every motion he made.

Back on the table, Robin's was surprisingly thrilled and welcoming at the situation she was in. Feeling the cock ruthlessly stuffing into her pussy and hammering her insides was incredible on its own with non stop pleasure spreading throughout her, but having her face humped and feeling the other man's cock shoving down her throat with his balls rubbing against and slapping her forehead had made her realize what fun it was to be fucked like a cheap whore.

Robin felt her cohesive thoughts fading away while the hunger to be dicked in every hole cemented itself in her mind. The table rocked unevenly as both thrusts hit from both ends, the gropes to her tits and thighs had turned into slaps, and the men's earlier comments about how good she felt had morphed into venomous slurs about how much of a whore she is for taking two cocks so easily all for money.

The sloppy 'gluk' sounds continued to spill out of Robin's eager mouth as the man carelessly fucked her pretty face, his cock briefly gliding across her tongue and lips before she felt his dick pass into her clenching throat. She felt the man standing at her lower end pick up speed with his thrusts, he hammered into her pussy in a desperate push to reach his climax. Robin hummed as hot cum filled her well used snatch, but just as she thought she'd have a bit of respite, she felt the hard throb of the man's dick in her throat as he plunged balls deep and shot his load straight down her throat and into her stomach.

Anna kept watching as the two men pulled out of Robin, seeing her pussy gaping and leaking with hot jizz as her face and tits were covered in her own drool from the savage face fucking. The merchant felt the man's thumb sinking into her asshole as he too was nearing his release, Anna's pussy gushed as the man hammered deep into her cunt ruthlessly, making her cum fairly easily from the rough sex Anna simply adored.

"Fuck your twat just got wetter and tighter!" The man swore, one hand firmly on Anna's hip as he plunged his cock deep within her gushing snatch rhythmically, keeping up a steady pace even as he swiftly approached his release.

The busty redhead heard the man let out a shallow gasp and soon felt his seed spilling deep within her hole in thick shots. She hummed in satisfaction and rested her forehead on the counter even as the man gently rocked his cock into her cunt.

Moments after the man finished flooding Anna's womb with his spunk, he finally pulled out and let his still stiff cock nestle in between Anna's butt cheeks before he spoke. "We have a camp full of men willing to pay for your holes, what do you say", he asked, watching as Anna looked up at Robin and they both exchanged smiles of confirmation.


	12. Awakening Tiki x Nils: Bj, tit fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, and something of a gift to a friend.

As the two manaketes finished stripping, Tiki found herself gawking shamelessly at Nils' long and thick cock standing erect before her eyes. "Go on Nils, sit down and allow me to get us started."

"Okay Lady Tiki," Nils spoke nervously, he could feel his heart beating in his chest as he sat backwards onto the cushiony chair. It was well known that royal and other important heroes summoned to Askr received much more lavish rooms compared to most. Tiki had told him that she protested getting such treatment, but was unable to convince Commander Anna otherwise.

Wearing nothing but her pink thigh highs, Tiki settled onto her knees in between Nils' spread legs. "Mmm, it's so big up close," Tiki giggled, she leaned in and wrapped her lips around Nils' cocktip, watching as he groaned and writhed in his seat in response. The buxom Manakete pushed her pursed lips down Nils' thick shaft, dragging them firmly both ways, massaging his dick from base to tip with her eager sucks.

Tiki heard the boy let out a drawn out moan as she bobbed her hot mouth up and down his rod, she playfully slithered her tongue against the sensitive bottom and sides of his thick dick during her steady rounds.

"Y-you're so good at this Lady Tiki! It feels so good..." Nils grumbled, in awe at the simultaneous sensation of Tiki's warm mouth and slick tongue caressing his length. He grabbed the sides of her head and held on out of separation as the buxom Manakete sucked down his cock effortlessly, Nils found himself pushing his rear harder into the seat of the chair as the slick delight was making him shift restlessly in his seat.

Tiki could only smile around the cock she was sucking on as her youthful companion was reacting so needy to her mouth stroking his length. She felt his hands push down on her head, encouraging her to take his dick a bit more vigorously. Tiki slurped loudly on Nils' length, letting her excess drool spill down his shaft and down to his balls that were resting on the seat. The green-haired woman hummed along the boy's dick as she continued to drag her mouth up and down it's many inches, realising just how wet she was by sucking Nils off.

With that revelation in mind, Tiki pondered her options; finishing him off with the blowjob and swallowing his seed, letting him fuck one of her other holes and letting him cum deep inside. She quickly recalled how often she noticed his eyes on her ample cleavage that her short red dress she normally wore offered to the world. Tiki gave a few more deep sucks, letting her nose push against Nils groin each time sucked him down to his base.

"It's just as good as you said it would be," Nils spoke contently, letting the grip on Tiki's head loosen as he leaned back in his chair to simply take in the spoils of the slick oral massage.

Tiki used this opportunity to pull back, dragging her mouth all the way from his base to his tip before she let his cock pop out of her mouth. She watched as his face went from an erotic expression of joy to a look of worry as his pleasure was cut off before he had a chance to get off. Tiki adjusted her posture so she was kneeling upright and reached up with both hands to spread her large tits for Nils. 

"Come my love, use my breasts. Fuck them as hard as you need to," Tiki purred, her voice was calm albeit lusty. She watched as Nils sat up and pushed his chair all the way against the wall before he stepped up to her.

Nils nestled his slick cock in between Tiki's massive boobs, he reached down and replaced Tiki's hands with his own to grab her perky tits. He pushed her breasts around his shaft, wrapping them in her warm bosom as his hips began to instinctively rock forward to guide his length within the warm blanket of Tiki's cleavage. 

While he absolutely loved the feeling of Tiki sucking his cock, Nils found himself completely enamored at the feeling of Tiki's plush tits sliding up and down his shaft as he thrusted into them, his cock was wonderfully slick with the busty woman's saliva, making his eager rounds smooth.

"C-can we do it after this Tiki?" Nils' asked, gasping from pleasure as he shoved his hips back and forth to guide his dick upward across her chest and into her cleavage. He let out a strained grunt as he went on with fucking Tiki's tits, looking down at her smiling face as she switched between watching his tip pass through the top of her cleavage and watching his pleasured face.

"Mmm, perhaps. But it's only fair that you use your tongue on me first. I can guide you through it, what do you say Nils?" Tiki responded playfully, eyes glancing down to his cocktip momentarily to see beads of pre-cum leaking from his tip as Nils' dick worked its way in and out of her breasts.

Nils contemplated Tiki's offer; it was impossible to resist the chance to fuck The Voice herself, but on the other hand he had no idea if he could truly satisfy Tiki with his tongue. But he did recall Lyn and Hector's words about gaining nothing if you don't take risks. Nils squeezed both of Tiki's clearly sensitive tits to squish them firmer around his length, his gropes drawing out a sudden and cute moan from the older woman as he formed his answer.

"I will pleasure you Tiki! B-but I'm so close, I don't think I can stop now!" 

Tiki smiled, noting that that was the second time he dropped the 'Lady' before her name, showing that they were finally past formalities. "Then don't stop Nils, keep using my breasts until you finish all over them and my face," Tiki replied lustfully, eyes locked on the boy who was shamelessly humping her large boobs. She moaned as all the excitement was finally making her restless; her pussy leaked its juices all over the stone floor she was kneeling on as she imagined Nils' head between her thighs and his tongue lapping dutifully at her dripping snatch.

It had been so long since Tiki had a young stud willing to fuck her, and never has she been fucked by the might of a male Manakete, so she was more than thrilled to have finally gotten close to the bard

"C-cumming!" Nils stammered, hips pistoning back and forth recklessly, pushing his dick firmly both ways in between the snug hold of Tiki's cleavage as he suddenly reached his end. Nils gasped as he had to pull out of Tiki's breasts, his cock sprung free and aimed itself perfectly at Tiki's face and boobs as he stepped back to get into position.

Nils winced and moaned raggedly as he wrapped his dominant hand around his shaft and quickly stroked himself off to his climax.

Tiki hummed as she watched a shower of white, hot jizz spewing out at her face and tits, she kept her mouth closed and smiled as Nils' unloaded his seed across her breasts, face, and hair in thick creamy lines. Her hand snuck down to her needy pussy, she rubbed two fingers up and down her drooling slit as the young man pumped his hand down his cock to squeeze out every thick drop of cum in his balls.

Nils stepped back, finally finished cumming. He felt a satisfying shiver run up his spine as he savored his high. He found himself in awe at what he just did; he scanned his eyes, seeing his thick streaks of cum splattered all over Tiki's tits and face. His cum stained her green bangs and he saw one droplet of spunk leaking down her eyebrow and heading for her eye itself.

Tiki reached up with her hand that was just in between her thighs and caught the stray cum with her fingers. She brought her digits up to her lips and wrapped them around her cum-stained fingers, she sucked the cum off and hummed in delight at the salty flavor of Nils' seed. Tiki wanted to swallow every ounce of spunk he just let out, and seeing that his dick was getting hard again from just watching her swallow that last bit, she knew Nils wouldn't mind if she took her time to savor his load...


	14. Male Grima x Tharja: Anal, tentacles, triple penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pals of mine opened up a FE centric writing Discord server, join if you're interested:  
> https://discord.gg/txcJ49FUAB

Grima leaned back in his throne and simply moaned as Tharja bounced up and down eagerly in his lap, slamming her unshaven pussy down his cock wildly with the intent to milk his cock of his godly seed. She had been riding his dick for some time, her fat tits bouncing along with her bucking body.

He felt her large, round butt cheeks slapping his thighs with each savage plunge downward she made; Tharja's ass was the finest treat of all, warm and tight, and incredibly fun to violate. Grima snapped his fingers and on the floor in front of the throne, a large rune appeared on the stone ground. Appearing out of the magic circle was a large, purple tentacle with a phallic tip.

Tharja was blissfully unaware of the tentacle spawning behind her via a rune Grima cast as it lurked behind her back as she rocked her pussy up and down Grima's thick dick. Finally, she felt the dick tentacle sink in between her butt cheeks, "R-Robin?' She stammered just before the tentacle slammed deep inside her clenching asshole. She screamed and squirted on Grima's lap from the fierce anal stimulation, Tharja brought her hands up to her bouncing breasts and squeezed them out of desperation while still trying to keep up her pace.

"That's what I love about you Tharja; only you, Cordelia, and Lucina can push through any pain or obstacle to get what you want. Now they sleep peacefully with my seed in their wombs, make sure you join them." Grima's words were taunting and sarcastic as he relished in the feeling of Tharja's slick pussy rocking both ways along his cock in Tharja's hurried pace. 

The tentacle he was commanding to thrust in and out of her butthole had broken Tharja's seamless bounces and her concentration. Now Grima watched in delight as she slammed her cunt down his cock recklessly, whining as the tendrils tore deep into her asshole and stretched her anal passage wider than she was used to. Shivers ran up the dragon's spine as Tharja's juices trickled down to his balls. He reached around with his right hand and gave Tharja butt a harsh slap, "Hurry before I join the tentacle in your slutty ass."

Tharja heard his words and immediately took action; she grabbed his shoulders and doubled her pace, lifting and pushing her pussy down his length, working up the heated friction and making it so they were both moaning from the wonderful pleasure forming. "Make me your bitch, your slave!" Tharja whined, trying to keep her voice steady in front of the god, raising and plummeting her lower half down to keep the cycle of bliss going, feeling the thick, slimy tentacle dick shoving in and out of her butthole mercilessly.

The increasingly rapid friction had done him in, Grima slammed once up into Tharja's hairy twat and let his third load of the night spew into Tharja's awaiting womb, groaning and snapping his fingers again to command the tendril to thrust even harder into the mage's butt.

Tharja purred as Grima's cum spewed out in thick spurts up into her pussy and womb, she continued to ram her cunt down his still hard shaft as the dick shoving brutally up her ass had pushed her right to her own orgasm. She moaned his name as she squirted on his lap again, feeling the tentacle pumping its own mysterious load into her asshole as it kept thrusting into her anal passage.

Eventually, Tharja fell forward into Grima's chest, clutching him as the tentacle hammered her ass relentlessly, proving to Tharja of what she already knew; he wasn't done with her.  
**********  
Tharja found herself on her knees and bent over the seat of Grima's throne as two tentacles had been ramming into her ass and pussy for some time as one more tentacle slipped into her mouth and down her throat.

The dark mage whined out of desperation, she was ordered by Grima to stay there and satisfy the three tentacles until they disappeared when their lust was quelled. She dug her nails into the stone seat as the tentacle in her butt stretched her narrow passage wide as the one in her pussy rammed against her cervix with every pump into her.

Tharja gagged as the thick tentacle fucked her throat, her pussy leaked pathetically all over the floor as her three holes were used without a care for her well being. Though Tharja liked to be fucked hard and used, this was the first time she had ever been plugged in every hole by a tendril.

The tentacles slammed into her tight butt and cooch rapidly and without pause, Tharja was surprised to find just how much warmth and pleasure the slippery tendrils could provide her. Before she had never taken a tentacle without also being stuffed by Grima's dick at the same time, so it was a delightful revelation that getting plowed by magic tentacles could feel so wonderful.

The busty woman regained a bit of her composure and put some effort in, she bobbed her head back and forth the long, seemingly endless shaft of the tentacle plugging her mouth, using her lips and tongue to massage the slippery length as the end of the dick rammed into her throat again and again. Tharja squirted all over the floor as the tentacles savagely pistoned in and out of her ass and pussy, it was a strange feeling experiencing an orgasm without Grima's presence, but she savored the warm bliss spreading throughout her all the same.

All three thick tentacles ramped up the speed of their thrusts as they reached their limit in this realm, the tendrils shoved themselves deep into the dark-haired woman as she was pushing through her own release. With a few more full pushes into Tharja, the three tentacles expanded slightly and let loose a thick torrent of hot sticky cum deep within each of Tharja's holes.

Tharja's eyes widened and she whined around the dick lodged down her throat as the flood of cum filled her throat, ass, and pussy. A slimy, sticky heat filled her from all sides just as the tentacles faded from this world.

The mage collapsed onto the throne she was bent over, gagging as she swallowed the cum in her throat. Without bothering to look, Tharja could feel her butt and pussy gaping wide as the tentacles' jizz leaked out heavily of her two holes. Completely exhausted, Tharja leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes and hoped Grima didn't come back for another round with her sore butthole as she slept.


End file.
